


we know the truth

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, What is Love Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: когда сана смотрит на чонён, она думает:я не сдамся.а её сердце отбивает: ты уже.





	we know the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



когда сана смотрит на чонён, она думает: _я смогу_ , но не может. не потому, что прикладывает всё меньше и меньше усилий, понимая насколько бесполезны её попытки привлечь внимание; дать понять, что она, вообще-то, серьёзно, несмотря ни на что и ни на кого, и это не потребность в обычных объятиях. сана не может, ведь чонён не хочет: ни этого, ни тем более её, даже когда они оказываются вне камер, в тепле и комфорте общежития, чонён разрешает на себе виснуть без проблем всем, кроме неё, хотя раньше, наверное, было по-другому. сана упустила момент между этим «раньше» и «сейчас».

обратного пути не будет.

его не найти.

сана никому не говорит о том, как ей неприятно или тоскливо (не только по дому). она посмеётся, если вдруг заметят, прикроется маской из света и переключится на что-то другое — и ей поверят, чтобы не волноваться и не требовать правды, которая просто их раздавит. сана не говорит — и никто не спрашивает.

это же сана.

но.

когда сана смотрит на чонён, она думает: _я не могу_ — и ничего потом не делает или делает всё, что получается, но с кем-то ещё и с какой-то наконец отдачей. сана не сдаётся — она так не умеет, но чем дальше, тем это сложнее. её переполняет любовью: и к миру, и к группе, и к фанатам, и к сцене в целом. её переполняет до самых краёв _чонён_ — и в этом вся искренность минатозаки саны, на которую она способна. жаль, если она скажет о ней вслух, чонён её не поймёт — оттолкнёт, как и все предыдущие разы.

снова и снова.

(это

замкнутый

круг)

сана не сдаётся — слишком надеется, а чонён от неё прячется: за чужими спинами, в своей же комнате, где-то глубоко в себе — и все пути к ней перекрыты. у саны больше нет сил перебираться за ограждения, чтобы возвращаться назад ни с чем. она не сдаётся — но всё же когда-нибудь придётся. её не хватит на целую жизнь ожиданий и разочарований.

вечно держаться невозможно.

когда сана смотрит на чонён, она думает: _я не сдамся_.

а её сердце отбивает: ты уже.

 

сана идёт на кухню чего-нибудь попить.

у них сегодня выходной: настоящий — без репетиций и записей, разве что момо в зале. никто за пределы комнат не выбирается и не планирует, да и зачем. это такая редкость — ничего не делать, но все рады этому больше, чем, например, еде, что говорит о многом.

сана идёт на кухню — и совсем не ожидает на ней кого-то увидеть, а там чеён — босая, в одной лишь футболке чуть ниже колен, с небрежным пучком на голове. от неё веет необъяснимым уютном, хотя в таком виде чеён выглядит скорей нелепо, чем как-то ещё, но всё равно хорошо. она возится со сковородой, немного пританцовывает и не замечает сану, пока та не открывает холодильник, чтобы взять сок.

чеён удивляется и почему-то отворачивается от неё, скрывая смущение.

— почему ты готовишь одна?

— все или спят, или заняты, и я подумала, если я попробую, ничего страшного не случится.

(маленькая честная девочка)

а потом добавляет, глядя на огонь:

— не должно.

— помогать тебе, наверное, не стоит?

она быстрее, конечно, споткнётся о собственные ноги, чем поможет, но ей хочется быть полезной: иногда и кому-то. не то чтобы её кто-то так воспринимает и вряд ли будут — и чеён машет головой, говоря этим очевидное и давно приемлемое «нет».

— тогда я пойду—

и сана уже на полпути к выходу, как чеён её внезапно окликает:

— онни.

— а?

— останься.

(то есть, кроме «уходи», бывает что-то ещё?)

и сана остаётся: садится за стол и молча, чтобы не мешать, наблюдает за чеён. та не танцует и сильно напрягается, чувствуя чужой взгляд, но им комфортно — и сана это ценит. она ценит, вообще-то, всё. даже самое незначительное.

чеён время от времени к ней оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что сана здесь, и не может сдержать улыбки, видя её на том же месте каждый раз. это странно, но сане нравится — и сана улыбается в ответ. она не переставала улыбаться с тех пор, как зашла на кухню.

чеён вызывает что-то очень тёплое и родное.

она как плед, которым её обычно накрывает наён, — из него не хочется выбираться.

сана не голодна, но когда чеён ставит перед ними тарелки, садится напротив и принимается за ужин, сана в шутку, ничего вообще не ожидая от этого, ей всегда отказывают, перегибается через стол и просит покормить. чеён краснеет, кажется, вся — до кончиков ушей, сана знает: она слишком близко, и выполняет её просьбу.

— и как?

— вкусно.

— правда?

— ты молодец, чеён-а.

она закрывает лицо волосами, опять пряча своё смущение — и это безумно мило, и у саны внутри всё расцветает новым и неожиданно приятным, и не таким — для неё — безнадёжным, и она думает о том, что чеён сказала ей ранее. её слова были о готовке, но сана восприняла их иначе: если я попробую, ничего страшного не случится.

может, ей не будет так плохо.

(не должно)

 

с чеён здорово, весело, безопасно.

сана не боится, что от неё сбегут или отвернуться. она старается не надоедать, не навязываться и не давить чувствами, которых в сане настолько много, что она сама понятия не имеет, откуда они и как их успокоить, как от них не разорваться на части. сана очень старается, чтобы всё — как обычно — не испортить. да, чеён порой закатывает глаза и выворачивается, но потом идёт к ней первой — и сана к такому не привыкла, у неё такого не было. ей, в общем-то, не с чем сравнивать, чонён же не хочет, она не хочет—

сана не знает наверняка.

и не узнает, скорей всего, никогда, пока чонён в шаге от неё, но дальше, чем кто-либо.

а чеён краснеет без остановки, стоит сане взять её за руки или приобнять: она сразу превращается в комок, нуждающийся, как и сана, в заботе и любви. если сане не дают этого, она отдаст всё чеён, зная, что получит взамен то же самое. хоть от кого-то.

чеён стремилась вырасти — и она выросла, но сана думает: как бы её не обидеть, не задеть, уберечь от себя же; что если я её просто использую; что если, рано или поздно, нам обеим — от этого — станет хуже. сана не наён — и столько думать 24\7 она не может, но думает и беспокоится, и никак не расслабится. чеён — маленькая и умная, и всё подмечает, и позволяет обнять со спины, и сана выдыхает с облегчением, когда чеён переплетает их пальцы или гладит её ладони, греет собой, пытаясь показать сане, что всё в порядке.

чеён — маленькая, но сердце у неё большое — и оно приняло

сану

всю

в себя.

 

первый раз они целуются совершенно случайно: когда смотрят какой-то фильм в гостиной. сана давно за ним не следит, а чеён сидит у неё в ногах и поворачивает голову, чтобы спросить о чём-то или совсем не для этого, сана же опускает, и это всё происходит одновременно — и получается в итоге глупо и неловко, как тогда — с чонён — до дебюта, во время репетиций, после чего они не могли пару дней смотреть друг другу в глаза, иногда не могут до сих пор.

чеён паникует — и сана готова поклясться, что она сейчас — от стыда — спрячет за волосами краснеющее лицо. она правда это делает, но сана их убирает, чтобы чеён была с ней честна до конца, чтобы никто ни от кого не бежал. чеён-то незачем.

— чеён-а.

она кусает губы и выглядит такой растерянной: куда деться и как оправдаться.

так ты нарочно, понимает сана по тому, как чеён водит пальцами по её колену и быстро переводит взгляд с него прямо на сану. красная, а такая смелая. если бы чеён знала, что может, она бы попробовала снова. чеён не знает — и чеён не пробует, а сана заправляет ей волосы за уши, они теперь так смешно торчат, и перемещает руку на затылок, притягивая к себе немного ближе. чеён поражена и очевидно задыхается. смелая, а так боится.

а кто не?

сана ведь тоже.

больше всех.

у чеён дрожит голос, когда она начинает:

— онни, я никогда—

— это ничего.

даже если бы было куда бежать, чеён бы всё равно не сорвалась с места.

она доверяет сане всё и _всегда_ , поэтому сана целует чеён сама. с ней по-другому, с ней _как-то_ — и сана едва не плачет, потому что слишком легко — не надо ничего добиваться, не надо надеяться на удачу или хорошее настроение, не надо обдумывать каждое действие. можно просто _быть_ , пока чеён учится на ходу, обхватывает её лицо ладонями и нависает над ней. сана не плачет — от сон чеён, маленькой и смелой, и доброй, и такой хорошей, у неё только улыбки, только они, пусть внутри у неё по-прежнему что-то воет.

чеён этого не слышит.

грохот юного — в любви — сердца заглушает абсолютно всё.

 

не то чтобы сана перестала пытаться (она не).

не то чтобы сана устала (она не).

не то чтобы это больше не имеет никакого значения, когда она с чеён, а чонён в другой комнате или где-то ещё, упрямо игнорирующая сану и то, чего между ними нет и не будет.

сана не перестала, потому что чонён ведёт себя как обычно — неоднозначно.

то холодно, то тепло.

подпуская и отпихивая.

заставляя надеяться и продолжать по-дурацки мечтать, что однажды, когда-нибудь, может быть, это будет того стоить — и смысла вытирать слёзы по ночам не останется.

сана могла бы спросить обо всём (она спрашивала)—

и не получить ответ (она не получала) (не получит) (не от чонён).

она могла бы, но чонён для неё как бесконечная стена: не перелезть; не обойти.

зачем задавать вопросы тому, кто не знает на них ответы сам? чонён точно не — и сана не задаёт, и при этом не смиряется. они обе упрямые — и губят друг друга. уже давно.

сане кажется, что это — чёрт-те что — не закончится.

и оно не заканчивается.

 

они на фестивале.

сана стоит между чеён и чонён, но за поцелуем тянется к первой — и, конечно, его получает, ведь с чеён проще, даже если она кривит лицо после и всё так же немного краснеет, чеён всё равно улыбается — и всё понимает. может, лучше других. может, лучше неё.

сана тянется к чеён, хотя чонён-то ближе.

(у самого

сердца

навсегда)

она ближе, но к кому угодно, кроме саны, и вот она тянется к чеён, снова и снова, потому что к чонён не дотянется никогда. ни сейчас, ни потом, ни когда-либо ещё.

пора уже сдаться.

пора.

 

(сана не сдаётся)

 

в комнате горит только лампа у кровати джихё.

они где-то час назад вернулись с репетиций, скоро концерты — надо быть готовыми; никого не подвести; выложиться по максимуму. все устали и разбрелись по общежитию кто куда.

чеён сегодня с ней, сжимает руку под одеялом, дремлет; на соседних сдвинутых кроватях спят — лицом к лицу — мина и наён — и, вообще-то, им бы хватило одной, так крепко они друг друга обнимают, словно проснувшись всё — и они в том числе — растает.

сане тоже хочется спать, сил нет, но голова забита проблемами и разными глупостями.

а ещё—

— дело ведь в чонён-онни?

то, что чеён всё это время не спала, застаёт её врасплох, но сана никому не умеет лгать, тем более чеён, так что она спрашивает в ответ, не оспаривая правду:

— когда ты поняла?

— давно.

по глазам чеён понятно, что сразу.

с первого же дня.

прочитать сану не составляет труда: она открыта настолько, насколько, наверное, нельзя ни одному человеку, но это же сана — она не может ничего скрывать, она и не.

от чего больно не только ей. 

— чеён-а.

она не даёт сказать сане «прости».

— всё нормально.

— где и что—

— для меня это ничего не меняет, онни.

чеён сначала не договаривает: мы с тобой в одной — ю чонён — лодке, потому что не знает, как сана на это отреагирует; как бы она сама отреагировала, если бы ей такое сказали, но позже, вспомнив о том, что с саной можно быть смелой, в итоге не умалчивает.

чеён — маленькая, но сердце у неё большое — и в нём слишком много места.

 

в этот раз сана в комнате младших, на кровати чеён, на верхнем ярусе.

ей здесь всё нравится: и как стены увешаны фотографиями девочек и рисунками чеён, и как мягкие игрушки занимают больше пространства, чем должны, напоминая чеён и всем, что она тот же ребёнок, что и раньше; было бы здорово, если бы ещё висели гирлянды и светились жёлтым, но конец весны — это совсем неуместно, хотя если сана попросит — они появятся. чеён часто с ней соглашается, но и не отвечает категоричными «да» или «нет», у неё есть своё мнение, которому она придерживается, и она всегда выслушивает чужое, она всегда слушает сану — и они много потом говорили, шёпотом, ночью, пока не уснули. благодаря чеён ей полегчало — и от этого, и ещё от того, что чеён _понимает_ , сана не могла не расцеловать её всю. чеён не останавливала, не говорила «хватит» или «не надо»; чеён всё ещё ей доверяет, когда сана сама себе — не особо.

в этом они с чонён похожи, о чём сана ничего — пока что — не знает.

она лежит в окружении игрушек и ждёт чеён: та уходила едой. когда сана слышит торопливые шаги, она поднимается и садится в кровати, но вместо еды чеён приносит—

приводит чонён, которая, видимо, не очень-то этому и рада.

— чеён, может—

— достаточно.

чонён смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на сану.

— давай, онни.

— я понятия не имею, чего ты от меня хочешь.

чеён ведёт её за собой, ближе к лестнице, чтобы чонён и сана оказались друг напротив друга. чонён упорно продолжает разглядывать свои ноги, но действиям чеён не сопротивляется. она не сана, в конце-то концов, и чонён относится к ней иначе.

— давай.

— нет.

— давай.

и чонён наконец-то смотрит на неё, и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но — ни слова.

у саны есть шанс спросить обо всём, что её тревожит.

у неё есть шанс, но если она начнёт — чонён не выдержит.

поэтому она спрашивает:

— почему?

и даже это для чонён чересчур.

она утыкается сане в коленки, обнимает за ноги, и сана чувствует, как чонён трясёт, как она хватается за неё, чтобы не упасть на пол. сана не злится, не держит обид, пусть и болит; у саны внутри одна любовь — светлая и бездонная, поэтому она не думая наклоняется, чтобы погладить чонён по голове, хоть как-то её успокоить. сана повторяет «почему» тихо-тихо, прямо чонён на ухо, хотя чеён наверняка тоже её слышит, а когда она не.

— мне страшно.

сана двигается немного вперёд, и чонён, понимая, что она хочет сделать, помогает ей спуститься, и теперь уже сана смотрит снизу вверх. своими ясными глазами, от которых чонён бы убежать без оглядки, но чеён слева от неё не отрывает от них взгляда, не давая ступить ни шагу. давай, повторяет чеён одними губами, бойся, но давай.

— сана, мне так страшно.

— мне, знаешь, тоже.

и чонён ей не верит, но прикасается к её щеке ладонью: нежно, осторожно.

просто не может себя сдержать.

сана — от этого — неосознанно тянется к её губам своими, пока её неспокойное сердце боится за них двоих, только чонён целует почему-то первой, неожиданно, крепко, едва дыша — и сана зарывается пальцами ей в волосы, тонет ими в бирюзе — в море; их накрывает волнами любви, которая слишком долго билась о чужие стены, чтобы оказаться за ними.

чонён целует первой и отступает тоже первой.

она собирается что-то сказать, как чеён её перебивает:

— слава богу! теперь я могу—

и сана, и чонён, всё ещё смотря друг на друга, на автомате перехватывают её за обе руки, прося остаться. если чеён думает, что после этого не будет им нужна, то она ошибается.

— чего вы—

— даже не смей уходить.

— разве всё это не было для того, чтобы вы наконец—

— почему ты исключаешь из этого — из нас — себя?

— но я такая маленькая—

— и смелее всех.

чеён прячет лицо у чонён на плече, бубнит «с вами так сложно», и чонён треплет её свободной рукой по волосам, будучи уверенной, что чеён просто разомлеет от этого, а сана сгребает их в объятия, чтобы скрыть подступающие слёзы. им есть о чём поговорить — и, может, чонён больше не сбежит, если рядом будет чеён, сталкивающая их лбами, чтобы они вдруг не разошлись опять. по разным углам. они в одной всё-таки лодке. все трое.

сана шепчет, чувствуя, как чонён целует её в макушку:

— будем бояться вместе, хорошо?

— хорошо.


End file.
